Hot Anniversary in Times Square
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this story, Mike and Zoey celebrate their first anniversary by going to New York City, and enjoying it. What will happen when Mike and Zoey have hot, sexy diaper sex all night long? Rated M for Sexual Content, ABDL Content, and Language. Co-written by Hellflores and myself. It also has English and Italian as well. This is a Geniuses Productions, ENJOY!


Hot Anniversary in Times Square

 **Summary: It is the 1 Year Anniversary of Mike and Zoey Smith's Marriage and Mike decided to take his wife on a wonderful vacation to New York City as they decided to stay at the EVEN Hotel South Times Square. They get home after a night out on the town and what will happen next? Find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **Co-Written by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher and the biggest Mike and Zoey fan in the world…Hellflores!**

 **P.S. This is the first in a series "Sexy Diapey Love" as more than 25 Total Drama Couples celebrate their anniversaries/honeymoons/wedding days/birthdays/other occasions by having naughty, sexy, and horny diaper sex!**

 **P.S.S. There'll be some Italian so please…don't say I didn't warn ya.**

 **THIS IS A GENIUS PRODUCTIONS! ENJOY!**

Mike and Zoey Smith were celebrating their one-year anniversary of marriage as they got married on September 17th 2017, as it was September 17th, 2018... they stayed at one of the best hotels in NYC, the EVEN Hotel at South Times Square.

Mike and Zoey returned to their hotel after a wonderful night in New York City, first having a romantic candlelit dinner under the stars…and then they had a very intimate carriage ride around Central Park before they returned to their hotel room.

"That was a romantic night out in New York City, wasn't it?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Oh absolutely, Mike! Beside it was all your idea to come to this lovely hotel in New York." Zoey answered Mike as he held her close.

"Nothing is more important than your happiness. Besides, I wanted this to be the greatest anniversary ever!" Mike said back to Zoey.

"It's our first anniversary as a married couple, mister." Zoey said as the two shared a quick kiss before they looked at and admired the beautiful night sky of New York.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Mike asked Zoey.

"It sure is Mike." Zoey said as they shared another quick kiss.

"In speaking of this being the greatest anniversary, it'll be even better because I scored tickets to "The Lion King" for tomorrow night!" Mike said as he handed out two tickets for "The Lion King" as they were in the front row and Zoey was surprised.

"Oh my God! I love The Lion King!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Happy Anniversary Zoey!" Mike said back.

"Thank you so much!" Zoey said as she and Mike hugged each other and kissed once more.

"Zoey, can I ask you something?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Michael…you are my husband you can ask me anything." Zoey answered Mike.

"This is about us and the diapers. What's your favorite thing about them?" Mike asked her.

"Oh!" Zoey said before she began to heavily blush.

"Well, to be honest. I love how they feel comfy and snuggly on me. Plus, they make me feel young again!" Zoey answered him as she even giggled a bit.

"What else?" Mike asked her while he also smirked a bit.

"Hmmm..." Zoey said as she thought about it and soon she deeply blushed.

"Well, the one thing I... wuv about wearing these diapeys is how they feel…" Zoey said as she leaned very closely at Mike, who blushed.

"When we have hot and sexy diapey sex." Zoey said before she cherished his face.

"Even with or without these diapey... you are one incredible lover... you always act like an animal and make me feel like a goddess." Zoey said softly and seductively as Mike slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's because you are a goddess... my red-haired goddess." Mike said as the two kissed once more but went deeper than before they decided to makeout.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they kept it going until they stopped.

"Let's do it." Zoey and Mike said to each other.

"Have diaper sex?" Zoey asked him.

"Yes!" Mike answered her.

"Okies, we'll do it." Zoey said back as they kissed.

"Let's make it last from dusk to dawn." Mike said to Zoey offering to have sex all night long.

"Okies." Zoey said back to Mike.

"We can even make it our own personal sex tape." Mike said to Zoey proposing a kinky idea.

"Okies! But, no one is to see but us... okay?" Zoey asked Mike as she went through his tuxedo jacket, and his white dress shirt to rub his chest slowly.

"But of course, il mio amore." Mike said as he kissed Zoey's neck. **[1]**

"Ohhhh! I love it when you talk in your Italian voice! Let's get this room set up!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies!" Mike said as he and Zoey set up their room as a mix of a gigantic nursery, and the set of the bachelor/bachelorette.

"It looks beautiful." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah." Mike said as they kissed once again.

"So, who will strip first?" Mike asked her.

"Ladies first, handsome!" Zoey answered Mike as she playfully pushed Mike onto their bed as she started to strip for her man.

"Mmmmm…you're going to love every single second of this, Michael." Zoey said to Mike who was blushing.

"I know I will!" Mike said as he sat up before Zoey slowly removed her red dress, slowly removing it as she exposed her beautiful body to her husband.

"Wow! Mike said as he then felt himself getting big as Zoey had on her red lacy bra, covering her B-cupped beauties while also wearing fishnet stockings, red heels and her bambino diaper that was lavender with hearts on them as those were her special occasion diapers.

"Mmmm! Do you love what you see, Mikey?" Zoey asked Mike as she soon sat on his lap.

"I love every bit of it Zoey." Mike answered her.

"Good… now relax and enjoy the show, Handsome." Zoey said before she started doing a sexy strip dance for Mike in front of him, as he felt his erection getting bigger and bigger inside of his dress pants which were covering his diaper as well.

"Mmm! Oh! Do you like it so far?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Fuck yes!" Mike said as he was still holding the urge to masturbate but he gave his wife a slap on the ass accidently.

"Oh! Sorry!" Mike said as he was embarrassed.

"Don't be!" Zoey said as she shook her sexy round ass in front of Mike.

"Mmm!" Zoey moaned briefly.

"I loved it, give me more slappies! Mommy wants more, Pwease?" Zoey asked Mike as she tightly groped her ass in front of him.

"Dear God! Okies!" Mike said as he gave Zoey a few slaps on her sexy round diapered ass.

"Yeah baby!" Mike shouted as he was loving it so far.

"Oh! Mmm!" Zoey screamed softly as leaned near him.

"Mmm… liked that?" Zoey asked Mike who nodded up and down yes.

"But how...about these babies?" Zoey said before she took off her red lacy bra revealing her soft 32B Cup Breasts to Mike.

"They are so beautiful." Mike said to Zoey.

"Do you want to suck on them?" Zoey asked him.

"Yes, I do." Mike answered Zoey.

"Go ahead, Michael…they are yours." Zoey said as Mike started to suck on her right breast nipple while groping with the left one, making Zoey blush like a cutie and moan softly.

"Ohhhhhh…!" Zoey moaned out softly as she was loving it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…!" Mike moaned and muffled as he was sucking on it.

"Oh! Mikey! That feels so damn good!" Zoey said before Mike stopped.

"Aww? Why you stopped?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Who says I'm stopping?" Mike stared to lick and suck on her left nipple while he groped, pinched and squeezed her right breast.

"Mmmmm!" Mike muffled as he was loving what he was doing.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm, more, Mikey! Mommy wants more of your hot wet mouth." Zoey said to Mike before she moaned some more as Mike stopped.

"Sure baby!" Mike said before he then started to suck on both of her soft boobs.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Mike muffled while doing so as Zoey blushed deeply.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed in pleasure as Mike finally stopped to prevent a premature climax.

"I didn't want you to Cumsies just yet, after Daddy gives you a show you'll never ever forget." Mike said as he got up and Zoey then sat down as she puts her bra back on, puts on a sexy baby shirt in the color of Lavender as it had Hearts on it also and she also had her stockings, her heels, and her diaper.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked her.

"Pwease, I want to see if you can top mine." Zoey said to Mike with a smirk on her face.

"Ohhh! You little naughty wife, you." Mike said as he winked at her and started to strip to her while the song, "Pony" by Ginuwine played.

"Ready?" Mike asked her as Zoey nodded as Mike slowly removed his tuxedo coat, dropping next to Zoey's dress as he slowly undid each of his buttons, exposing his tone strong chest and his rip 8 packed abs as Zoey gasped.

"Ooooh! So hawt and sexy!" Zoey said as Mike completely removed his shirt.

"Want to feel my chest, beautiful?" Mike asked while smirking.

"Pwease!" Zoey slowly rub her silky fingers around Mike's chest and abs.

"Mmmm! So stwong! And so sexy!" Zoey said to Mike.

"And it's all yours, Sexy baby!" Mike said to her.

"It's so beautiful, like a statue!" Zoey said as she caressed and rubbed Mike's abs and chest.

"Then you will think this is glorious." Mike said as he stopped exposing his strong chest and abs, as then he slowly undid his dress pants by unzipping them, and unbuttoning them before he finally removed them as he was now showing his baby blue bambino diapers with stars on them while also showing his very big baba, that was still covered by his diaper as Zoey started to drool a bit.

"Holy sweet baba!" Zoey said as she held the urge to rub her diapered area as Mike kept dancing for her.

"Yeah, you like that, huh?!" Mike asked Zoey while he was flexing a bit.

"So vewy much!" Zoey answered Mike as she also rubbed his diapered butt a bit.

"Hehe, hawt butt." Zoey said to Mike.

"Not as hawt as your soft and beautiful diapey ass." Mike said to Zoey as she blushed as Mike got near her.

"So, what are enjoying the dance, so far?" Mike asked Zoey who nodded while she rubbed Mike's chest once again as they began to make out.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as they rubbed each other's diapered butts, then Mike resumed dancing like he actually was Magic Mike until he finished as the song wrapped up as well.

"What did you think of the show?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Hawt and Sexy." Zoey answered him.

"Now it's time for the love making and time for the filming as well." Mike said to Zoey who grabbed the video camera and pressed record on it to start the sex tape.

"Hi there, it's me! Zoey Smith, diapey wife to the gweatest, kindest, most god lord sexiest and hawtest man in the entire world, Michael Smith." Zoey said as she began introductions.

"Hey, like my wife said, it's me, Michael Smith, Mike for short. Anyway, you are about to witness the most gweatest, sexiest, hawtest, most erotic diapey sex ever, by me and my wife, the only woman that took the time to understand me and respect me for who I am, Zoey Smith!" Mike said as he finished the introductions.

"Aww!" Zoey awed for a bit.

"Hehehe, you're too sweet!" Zoey said as she and Mike held each other.

"Now…. Let's do this!" Zoey said as she and Mike started their lovemaking as "I'm on Fire" by Bruce Springsteen began to play.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" The two muffled a moan as they kept kissing each other, then they started to French Kiss each other as their tongues battled it out for domination but it was a tie, but they couldn't care less.

"Mmmmmm! I wuv you so much!" Mike and Zoey said to each other before Zoey pinned Mike onto the bed before she grabbed the frontal of his diaper and pulled out his hard-on and began so stroke it softly.

"Ohhhh…" Mike moaned softly.

"So, Zoey… what do you think of my hawd baba?" Mike asked her.

"So far, it's vewy hawd! I wuv it!" Zoey answered Mike before she kept on his baba even harder.

"Mmmm! That's because your little dance, got my baba weally weally WEALLY excited!" Mike said and groaned out as Zoey strokes his hard cock which was a staggering 11 inches long, 2 inches wide hard-on.

"Ohhhhh!" Mike groaned and moaned out even louder as he was loving every bit of it.

"Your hands are so soft!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies, beside here come the next part!" Zoey said as she stopped stroking and then she started to lick and kiss her baby daddy hard paci.

"Mmmmm! Mommy wuvs it! Zoey said as she swilled her tongue around the tip and licked it up and down.

"Ohhhh! Thankies!" Mike moaned and shouted as he stroked Zoey's lovely cherry red hair.

"Mmmmm!" Mike moaned out softly.

"It's time for me to suck on it." Zoey said as she started to suck on it.

"Mmmmmm…" Zoey muffled a moan as she got Mike's hard baba in her mouth and finally began to suck on it.

"Ohhhhhhh, shit! Feels so sexy!" Mike moaned and said to Zoey.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled a moan as she was sucking Mike slowly.

"Mmmmmmmmm…!" Zoey muffled another moan as she continued with her slow suckys as she played with her hubby's balls.

"Ohhh! Shit! Fuck! Mmmm! Daddy wuvs it! Keep going, pwease!" Mike moaned, shouted, and groaned out in baby talk.

"MMMMMM!" Zoey moaned as in Okies as she continued her pace but pushed his entire paci into her hawt mouth, deep throating and deep drooling him.

"MERDA! MERDA! OHHHHHHHHH!" Mike shouted and grunted as he cursed in Italian. **[2]**

"You are so hawt!" Mike shouted out.

"MMMM! MMMMMMMMM!" Zoey moaned as in Thankies as she kept sucking his entire baba until it was time.

"Dio Mio! Merda! GONNA CUMSIES IN YOUR SEXY MOUTH! MERDA! AUUUUUUGH!" Mike shouted, groaned, and cursed in Italian once again as he shot his load inside of Zoey's mouth and she swallowed all of it. **[3]**

"What did you think of my Cumsies?" Mike asked Zoey as she giggled and blushed heavily as she licked her lips, tasting her husband's remaining Cumsies on her lips.

"Mmmm! So cweamy! Tasted sweet yet a little salty." Zoey said to Mike.

"Was it good?" Mike asked her as Zoey only kissed him but began to answer him.

I wuv it! Your cweamy milky Cumsies is always my favorite baba." Zoey said to Mike making him blush as they kissed once again until Mike flipped her over, laying her on the bed.

"Oh!" Zoey shouted.

"Now... È il padre a rivolgersi pwease his baby tasty coochie!" Mike said as he slowly removed the frontal of Zoey's diaper, exposing Zoey's pink and wet coochie. **[4]**

"Mmmm... daddy's gonna wuv this." Mike said before he began to please Zoey by licking her wet, pink, and tasty pussy, savoring all of her pre-cumsies goodness.

"Ahhhh! YES! More, Baby Zoey wuvs Daddy Mikey tongue on her wet diapey pussy! Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned and screamed in affection while she gropes and licked her breasts, making her feel more pleasure as Mike added in a few fingers to create more pleasure.

"Holy shit! Ahhhhh!" Zoey screamed passionately as Mike kept licking her and fingering her wet coochie.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Mike muffled as he stopped licking and kept finger fucking.

"You wuv this, don't you baby?" Mike asked Zoey as he resumed his licking and finger fucking.

"Yes! So vewy much! Mommy wants more! Give me more, MAKE ME EWUPT SO FUCKING MUCH!" Zoey shouted with such euphoria, and she was also heavily blushing as well.

"Okies, Mommy!" Mike said as he soon started to tongue fuck her inner walls while he added more of his fingers as his free hand rubbed and squeezed her breasts.

"Mmmmmmm!" Mike muffled as he was loving every bit of it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey moaned and screamed with such passion as no one in the hotel gave a fuck about it.

"Mmmmmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned as he kept tongue fucking her even hawder while his hands kept fucking her too, even started to rub her clitoris.

"MmmmmmMMMMMMMM!" Mike muffled and moaned as he stopped tongue fucking while his hands were still rubbing her clitoris.

"Are you going to Cumsies soon?" Mike asked Zoey.

"So... badly! Can't... hold it any longer!" Zoey shouted with complete euphoric ecstasy.

"Aww, baby weally close! No need to hold it in for daddy! Give me all your sweet Cumsies!" Mike resumed his hawd tongue and finger fucking Zoey's coochies as she bit her finger very hard.

"Ahhhhh! BABY GONNA CUMSIES SOON! Need to release... AHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed and moaned out as she couldn't control it anymore as she soon exploded all over Mike's face, erupting like an active volcano as she kept spreading her strawberry flavored Cumsies all over the bed and Mike.

"Ahhhhh!" Zoey screamed out once again as she kept on climaxing until she began panting like a tired dog, as Mike swallowed Zoey's Cumsies and licked his lips and mouth.

"Holy mother of Sex!" Mike shouted as he felt even more horny as his baba got even harder.

"So, what position should we do?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Surprise me." Zoey answered him.

"Okies." Mike replied back as he soon laid down and he pulled Zoey on top of his waist and began doing the cowgirl.

"Ohhhh! Cowgirl!" Zoey moaned and shouted.

"Like to give you control to start this." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies, now let's do this!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Con piacere!" Mike said in Italian as he pushed his Paci into Zoey. **[5]**

"Ohhh!" The two gasped softly as Zoey started to move up and down slowly.

"So tight!" Mike shouted to Zoey.

"So Hawd!" Zoey replied back as she grabbed Mike's hands and placed them on her breasts aka her babies.

"Pweasure me more!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies!" Mike said back as he pinched and groped her chest while Zoey kept thrusting herself against Mike's hard-on.

"I WUV YOU SO MUCH! MIKE!" Zoey shouted to Mike.

"I WUV YOU TOO ZOEY!" Mike replied back.

"KEEP FUCKING ME!" Zoey shouted back.

"How long sweetheart?" Mike asked her.

"Until I say we can stop, Okies?" Zoey answered Mike.

"Gladly!" Mike groped her breasts harder as she started to move a little faster but not too fast.

"Mmmm! Your pussy feels absolutely soft!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies, Ahhhh! Did you get even Hawder than before?" Zoey responded back to his comment, and asked him.

"Maybe? H-how come?" Mike answered her with a smirk.

"Because I wuv it even more!" Zoey said as she bit her lower lip, continue to feel Mike's soft yet tender fucking and his hands groping and squeezing her lovely babies.

"Mmmmm! Ahhhh!" Zoey moaned and screamed out passionately as they were near the climax early.

"Stop!" Zoey said to Mike who stopped.

"Why?" Mike asked her.

"Switch to a different position please?" Zoey replied and asked Mike.

"Okies, but can I ask you one thing?" Mike asked her.

"Sure. You can ask me anything Mike." Zoey answered him.

"Why do you wuv being fucked in diapeys so much?" Mike asked Zoey as he switched to the Pretzel position, holding one of her leg as he push into her slowly.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Zoey moaned out as Mike slowly thrusts into her diapey pussy slow.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned out again as she bit her lower lip again.

"To answer your question... it's because of you! I wuv getting fucked in my diapey so much because of you! You're always making me feel special!" Zoey said as she began rubbing her diapered area.

"That's because you are my one and only!" Mike answered as he slowly increased his pace.

"I wuv you so much, that I'll risk my own life for you!" Mike said as he hissed a bit as he kept fucking her in an almost medium pace.

"Awwww, Mikey!" Zoey said as she slowly caresses his cheek with her right hand while she went faster with rubbing her diapered area with her left hand.

"Mmmmmmmm! Ahhhh! I wuv you so much!" Zoey happily and euphorically said to Mike.

"Speak Italian to me, it turns me on." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies." Mike said to Zoey.

"Ohhhhh!" Mike moaned and groaned before he starts to speak Italian again.

"Sei così assolutamente calda e sexy, mamma!" Mike said in Italian as he increased his pace, going a little harder since he wanted this to last for a while. **[6]**

"Ahhhh! Keep pounding me, my sexy diapey Italian baby!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she was rubbing her coochies harder, holding the urge to Cumsies again.

"Mmmm! Ti amo, Zoey! So vewy much! Ti amo your red hair, your beautiful skin, your soft tasty breasts and your tight and wet pussy!" Mike said in Italian and in English. **[7]**

Mike and Zoey tongue kissed each other as he kept pounding her very hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Mike moaned loudly as Zoey was more turned on than ever.

"Ohhh! Hawder! Make me Cumsies again! Pwease!" Zoey said to Mike as it was almost time.

"Okies!" Mike said as he kept pounding her while he started to rub her area with his free hand as he was rubbing it hard and fast.

"OHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! OHHHHHHH! MIKEY!" Zoey screamed out as she climaxed again as Mike moved onto the next sex position as he placed Zoey on all fours.

"Ohhh! Doggy style!" Zoey said as she opened the frontal of her diaper revealing her pussy.

"Fuck me like I'm your sexy diapey bitch!" Zoey said to Mike who was stroking his hard baba.

"More like my sexy diapey goddess!" Mike kneeled down and entered her coochie with ease, thanks to her Cumsies.

"Mmmm!" Mike moaned as he started to thrust her a little faster since she was used to it.

"Oh! Yes! Mmmm! Fuck, fuck, Ahhhh! Baby wuv being fucked!" Zoey shouted and moaned as she even clawed on the bed sheets as Mike kept thrusting her diapey pussy.

"So softer, so tight!" Mike said as he thought he was in heaven.

"Mmmmm!" Mike moaned out as he was loving it.

"HAWDER! FUCK MY DIAPEY PUSSY HAWDER!" Zoey screamed out.

"Happy too!" Mike replied back as he increased his pounding even harder, making Zoey feel like she was being raped, but she knew Mike was doing the pounding.

"AHHHH! YES! YES! YES! AH, FUCK!" Zoey screamed and moaned out as she was enjoying it and then Mike groped her diapered ass slowly and softly.

"Smack my ass, I deserve it!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Are you sure? Have you been a naughty baby girl?" Mike asked her.

"Yes, I've been vewy naughty, I deserve to be punish even more, Pwease!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies!" Mike said as he began smacking and spanking her diapered butt until it was red until it was Cumsies time again.

"Oh! I'm close again! Fuck me Mikey! Mommy gonna Cumsies soon!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies, Mommy!" Mike now started to pound Zoey endlessly until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed as she once again exploded all over the bed sheets and Mike's waist.

"Mmmmm!" Mike moaned and groaned as he pulled out of Zoey as she was panting heavily like a tired animal.

"Three Cumsies... Holy Crap, I'm almost worn out!" Zoey said to Mike.

"You need... a little break?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Just give me a minute or two." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies, besides we should changey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Agreed." Zoey said as Mike grabbed fresh diapers as he took off Zoey's Cumsies filled Diaper and cleaned Zoey up before he wiped her, and powdered her up before he placed the Diaper back on Zoey before Zoey did the same for Mike.

"There we go, that's better." Mike said as they also began drinking Milk from Wine Glasses.

"Yeah, I needed a Diapey changey from my sexy Diapey Husband." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey as they kissed.

"Now let's resume." Zoey said to Mike.

"Are you still tired?" Mike asked Zoey as she only responded back with a kiss to his lips and licking his neck.

"Mmmmm!" Mike moaned out softly as he was turned on again.

"Does that answer your question?" Zoey asked Mike who nodded signaling yes as Mike got to the edge of the bed as Zoey sat on his lap in the Face Off Position.

"I want to fuck your diapey pussy while I stare into your beautiful eyes." Mike said to Zoey.

"Then do it!" Zoey said as they made out as Mike started to pound her diapered area but harder than before.

"Ohhhh!" Zoey moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Maybe can you slow down a bit?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Oh, sorry!" Mike said apologizing for going too fast.

"You don't have to apologize, I just want this to last so can you slow down a bit please?" Zoey further clarified, explained herself, and asked Mike.

"Sure." Mike said before he decreased his pace a bit now going at a medium pace.

"Better?" Mike asked her.

"Much... better!" Zoey answered before they continued kissing while their chest glazed against one another as Mike kept thrusting his wife slowly yet tenderly.

"Mmmm!" Zoey moaned softly.

"Good." Mike said as he kept it going at the pace he was going.

"Do you like this position?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I don't like it." Mike answered Zoey making her gasp a bit.

"I absolutely wuv it!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Oh!" Zoey sighed in relief.

"Aww, don't feel scared, I always wuv fucking you in any position! But this... I get to kiss your beautiful face and I can do this!" Mike said as he started to rub his face against Zoey's chest, sucking, kissing, even rubbing her breasts against his face as it tickled.

"Mmmm! Hahahaha! Ohhh M-Mikey! Ahaha, that tickles!" Zoey giggled and shouted while giggling and laughing as she was ticklish in the breast area, and then Mike groped her ass for a bit.

"Oh! Mmm...!" Zoey shouted and moaned softly as she was turned on.

"You like my diapey ass?" Zoey asked Mike with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Yes!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Maybe…" Zoey said as she went to Mike's ear to whisper something really sexy.

"I can let you fuck my diapey ass, if you want to?" Zoey said to Mike who was now surprised.

"Weally?!" Mike asked Zoey who nodded.

"Oh, I wuv you so much, baby!" Mike said before he kissed her again as he increased his pounding a bit.

"Mmmmmm! Mmmmm! I wuv you!" Mike and Zoey moaned and said to each other.

"Keep it coming Mikey Boo!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Not until you say I'm a bad baby girl, you are such a bad baby boy, and I the baby bad baby girl Zoey wuvs to be fucked in diapeys by my husband Mikey Boo!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Weally?" Zoey asked Mike who nodded up and down signaling yes.

"Okies then. I'm a bad baby girl, you are such a bad baby boy, and I, the bad baby girl Zoey Smith ABSOLUTELY wuvs to be fucked in diapeys by my sexy and hawt Diapey wearing husband, Mikey Boo!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Good bad baby girl!" Mike said as he kissed her once more before he started to pound her even harder now.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Mike asked her.

"Ahhh! Fucking no! Baby wants hawd fuckys now! Pwease!" Zoey screamed and moaned out.

"Aww." Mike awed a bit and grinned at her as well.

"Anything for you, Zoe Zoe!" Mike said before he began to pound her even harder than before.

"Ohhhhh!" Mike moaned out loudly.

"Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhhhh! MIKEY BOO!" Zoey moaned and shouted out in pure ecstasy as she began rubbing her diapered pussy really hard.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA! MIKEY WIKEY! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES AGAIN!" Zoey shouted euphorically in baby talk as she was about to burst.

"YEEEEEEES!" Zoey screamed and moaned as she climaxed as Mike pulled out of the Face Off Position.

"My god! Four Cumsies in a row!" Mike said as he was surprised as Zoey sighed.

"I know…" Zoey said before she bit his ear and purred like a cat.

"Let's try the C.A.T position... pwease?" Zoey asked Mike who shuddered.

"Only if you purr like that when we do it!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Sure, but like I said... you can pound my diapey ass if you want." Zoey said seductively as Mike grinned as he pushed Zoey down onto the bed and position himself ready as Zoey was rubbing her diapered area.

"Ohhh! I know this will be hawt." Zoey moaned softly and said to Mike.

"I know!" Mike said as his chest was near Zoey's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Ready?" Mike asked Zoey who nodded as Mike then placed his hard paci inside of Zoey's diapey ass.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Both of them gasped as they were feeling tightness.

"Holy shit! You're tight!" Mike slowly moved himself back and forth while Zoey moaned deeply.

"Ohhhh! It hurts but it feels so fucking good!" Zoey said as Mike kissed her neck while he kept pounding her ass softly.

"Mmmm!" Zoey moaned softly.

"Purr for me Zoey!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Ohhhh! Okies, Mikey Wikey!" Zoey said as she began to purr and moan like a cute yet sexy kitty.

"Mmmmm...MEOW! OHHHHHHH!" Zoey moaned even more as Mike started to increase his pounding a bit more.

"Mmmmm! You are so tight, Zoe Zoe! I absolutely wuv it! Purr for me, Zoey! If you want me to go hawder and hawder!" Mike said to Zoey.

"OKIES!" Zoey shouted as she purred and moaned even louder that people from downstairs overheard them, but ignored them.

"Say I'm a bad Diapey Kitty!" Mike ordered Zoey.

"I'm a vewy bad and sexy diapey kitty!" Zoey clawed on Mike's back, making him grunt as he went harder with his pounding.

"HAWDER!" Zoey screamed out with such glee as she began to drool a bit.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Mike said back as he went even harder, pounding his wife's diapered ass really hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey bit her lip hard while her hands dug deeper into Mike's back.

"MIKEY WIKEY! MIKEY BOO!" Zoey shouted out in ecstasy.

"ZOEY!" Mike shouted out as well.

"ARE YOU ABOUT TO CUMSIES AGAIN ZOEY?" Mike asked her.

"N-No! Not yet! Please stop!" Mike stopped his pounding.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Michael, do you want to know why we've been having great Diaper Sex all night well into the morning?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Because we love each other?" Mike answered Zoey and asked her.

"Yes, but there's something else..." Zoey answered Mike.

"What? What is it?" Mike asked her.

"Mike, have you ever thought about having a baby? Like Harold and LeShawna?" Zoey asked Mike as he blushed heavily.

"Oh! Weally?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah, weally." Zoey answered him.

"Well, to be honest... I've always wanted to start a family with you, Zoey Smith." Mike said honestly.

"Weally?!" Zoey asked Mike who nodded.

"Yes." Mike answered her.

"Oh Michael!" Zoey said as she hugged Mike tightly.

"Mike, let's end this love making with our favorite position." Zoey said to Mike.

"The Missionary?" Mike asked Zoey as she nodded.

"Yes!" Mike said as Zoey got on her back on the bed and Mike was getting ready in the Missionary.

"Ready?" Mike asked her.

"Yes!" Zoey answered him.

"Preparatevi per il giro della tua vita, Zoey Smith." Mike said as he inserted his hard-Italian baba inside of Zoey's area. **[8]**

"OHHH! YES! HAWDER!" Zoey shouted out.

"Vuoi andare più forte? Avete capito bene, baby!" Mike spoke in Italian as he increased his pace while Zoey rubbed her coochie clitoris, enjoying Mike's hard-on thrusting her diapey pussy. **[9]**

"Mmmmmmm! I wuv you, Mikey Boo!" Zoey moaned and said in baby talk to Mike.

"I wuv you too, Zoe Zoe!" Mike said in baby talk as well before he groped Zoey's breast softly while he kept thrusting her harder.

"Keep it going Mikey Boo!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Only if you say "Michael Smith, you are my Romeo, my sexy diaper wearing hunk of a guy who loves, cherishes me, and would sacrifice his life for me! I wuv being fucked in diapeys! I want to your beautiful, pregnant, Diapey wearing wifey!" Say that pwease?" Mike asked her to say those exact words.

"Okies! Michael Smith, you are my Romeo, my sexy diaper wearing hunk of a guy who loves, cherishes me and would sacrifice his life for me! I wuv being fucked in diapeys! I want to be your beautiful, pregnant, Diapey wearing Wifey!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Good!" Mike said as he soon increased his pounding tenfold, pounding Zoey endlessly without stopping at all.

"Ohhhhh! Fucking yes! Hawder!" Zoey moaned and shouted Mike to go harder.

"This is as hawd as I can go!" Mike said as the two stared into each other eyes, staring at each other in love as Mike felt himself getting close.

"Ohhh! I-I'm nearly close, Cumsies coming!" Mike shouted out.

"If so, Say this! "Zoey Smith, you are my Juliet, my sexy diapey wearing goddess who love, understood me and respected me since we first met! I wuv fucking your diapey pussy and ass so hawd on this night of our anniversary of being married! I want to fill your diapey pussy with my cweamy, baba milky until you are fully satisfied!" Pwease?" Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies! Zoey Smith, you are my Juliet, my sexy diapey wearing goddess who love, understood me and respected me since we first met! I wuv fucking your diapey pussy and ass so hawd on this night of our anniversary of being married! I want to fill your diapey pussy with my cweamy, baba milky until you are fully satisfied!" Mike shouted to Zoey.

"Good! Now keep fucking me until you Cumsies into my pussy and make a baby inside of me! Pwease!" Zoey shouted pulled Mike into a deep passionate kiss as Mike kept pounding her endlessly until...he was closing in.

"Mmmmmmm! I... I...CUMSIES! Here it comes!" Mike moaned, and then screamed as he thrusted into Zoey deep as he erupted, filling his wife with his Cumsies, making her scream in absolute pleasure that she soon climaxed once more for the fifth and final time.

"I WUV YOU, ZOEY!" Mike screamed out.

"I WUV YOU TOO, MIKEY! Ahhhhhhh!" Zoey screamed and moaned out as their super loud and passionate moans were so loud…that the chandelier from the main lobby shook a bit.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Mike moaned once again as he pulled out of Zoey and began stroking his hard paci/baba/cock really fast as he climaxed all over Zoey's mouth, face, and even her own chest.

"Mmmmmmm! Oh Yeah!" Mike groaned and said as he loved climaxing all over his beautiful wife.

"Mmmm, still cweamy!" Zoey said to Mike as they started to pant.

"Thankies."

"Now that's it, see y'all next time. Bye-Bye!" Zoey said as she turned off the camera before they kissed.

"So... how was I? Even though I was on Camera...still, how was I?" Mike asked Zoey.

"You were awesome Mike!" Zoey answered him.

"Thanks, I told you this would be the greatest anniversary ever and it was." Mike said to Zoey.

"Agreed." Zoey said in agreement as Zoey was rubbing her belly.

"I guess we're having a baby in 9 months." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah, we're gonna be parents!" Mike said to Zoey as they hugged and shared a kiss.

"I think it's best if I just wear the diapers just a little longer...just while I'm pregnant, because of the pressure it puts on my bladder, having to go all the time, would it be cool if I'm pregnant and still wearing diapers?" Zoey said and asked Mike.

"Of Course, il mio amore." Mike answered as he kissed her softly. **[10]**

"Plus, no matter what! I'll be here to support you and our little baby boy!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Awwww, but what if it's a girl?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Won't change anything! I'll still be here, because you are my diapey wife, who I absolutely wuv with all my heart!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Aw, Mikey!" Zoey said as they shared another kiss.

"But one question though, how was I?" Zoey responded back with a question.

"Absolutely incredible and hawt! You Cumsies 5 times!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah...but now Mommy needs a shower." Zoey said to Mike.

"Can Daddy help with that?" Mike asked Zoey making her blush.

"You don't need to ask at all, Daddy! Hehehe." Zoey said as she also laughed as they kissed, and took off their diapers to clean up, which they did so as they were clean from head to toe and now they were in clean and fresh diapers once again as they got into their bed, as they were wearing their pajama shirts, their diapers, and pacifier necklaces.

"I love you Michael Smith." Zoey said to Mike.

"I love you too Zoey Smith, happy anniversary." Mike replied back.

"Thankies." Zoey said as she and Mike kissed.

"Night-night Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Night-night Mikey Boo." Zoey said as they turned off the lights and fell asleep/went to bed to end the anniversary.

 **AWWWWW!**

 **HOW HOT WAS THAT?!**

 **Translations:**

 **1\. "** **My love"**

 **2.** " **SHIT! SHIT!"**

 **3.** " **My God! Shit! Shit!"**

 **4.** **It's Daddy's Turn"**

 **5.** " **With Pleasure"**

 **6.** " **You're so hot and sexy, Mommy"**

 **7.** " **I Love You"**

 **8.** " **Get ready for the ride of your life"**

 **9.** " **Want me to go Harder? You got it"**

 **10.** **"** **My love"**

 **Well…that's it for the first story in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series.**

 **Next story will have Harold and LeShawna on their Honeymoon as they had the wedding in Tokyo, Japan and they got married with Christian Style Japanese Wedding.**

 **I will love to thank Hellflores for co-writing this with me.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
